Automaniacs
by Tessa Honeybee
Summary: A collection of Animaniacs songs sung by/about The Transformers. Currently contains Automaniacs, Wheelie and The Brain, Ballad of Megatron, and There's Only One Of You
1. Tessa Honeybee Presents: Automaniacs

Animaniacs Theme Song  
(Automaniacs)  
**By**  
**Sideswipe and Sunstreaker**

Roll out for Automaniacs  
Set twin power to the max  
So just sit back and relax  
While we blow seekers into scraps  
We're Automaniacs

Come join the corvette brothers  
And all the other Autobots  
Just for fun the twins run 'round  
Pulling pranks and goofing off  
They lock us in the brig  
Whenever we get caught  
But we break loose and then vamboose  
And now you know the plot

We're Automaniacs  
Sideswipe is the smart alek  
Sunny's ego hit the max  
Seekers never stand a chance  
With Automaniacs

Meet Mudflap and his brother Skids  
We know those twins as glitchy twerps  
Ironhide has canons  
Ratchet's wrenches really hurt  
Dino is Italian  
Optimus leads us on this Earth  
And Que's a geek, Femmes are sweet,  
And that's the second verse

We're Automaniacs  
HQ Nest is where its at  
Burning rubber, making tracks  
Set Jet Judo to the max  
We're Automani-  
Wreckers are insaney  
Jetfire crazy  
Wheelie and the Brainy  
Jazz and BB  
Don't forget Jolty

AUTOMANIACS  
Those are the facts


	2. Wheelie and The Brain

Pinky And The Brain Theme Song  
(Wheelie And The Brain)

"Yo Brains. What do ya wanna do tonight?"

"Same thing we do every night, Wheelie.  
Try to take over the world!"

They're Wheelie and The Brain  
Yes, Wheelie and The Brain  
One is a genius  
The other's just strange  
Ex-Decepticon drones  
With sentience of their own  
They're creepy  
They're Wheelie and The Brain,  
Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain,

Before each night is done  
They're sure to commit crime  
By the dawning of the sun  
They'll overthrow the Prime

They're Wheelie and The Brain  
Yes, Wheelie and The Brain  
Their twilight campaign  
Is easy to explain  
To prove his genius mind  
Brains will rule all mankind  
They're creepy They're Wheelie and The Brain,  
Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain,

(Narf!)


	3. Ballad of Megatron

Ballad of Megatron

He once was our Lord  
His name was Megatron  
A Kaon gladiator  
We all feared him so  
The Fallen's commands  
To find the lost Allspark  
Then harvest it's power  
To destroy all his foes

Whoopie ti-yi-yo  
Revengeful Megatron  
"Prime will pay dearly  
someday, I swear"  
Whoopie ti-yi-yo  
Determined, Megatron  
You'll find the lost Allspark  
You just don't know where

They crossed the Nebula  
And spotted a signal  
Megatron said  
"It's the lost Allspark at last!"  
But the Fallen shouted  
"Fool, that's Na'conda!"  
Megatron got cranky  
And fired off a blast

Whoopie ti-yi-yo  
Settle down, Megatron  
Put down that gun  
You've got no time to spare  
Whoopie ti-yi-yo  
Keep searching, Megatron  
You'll find the lost Allspark  
You just don't know where

The asteroid storm  
It battered the Nemesis  
The energon tanks  
Were diminished to low  
At last they found refuge  
Megatron thought he'd won  
But the Fallen shouted  
"Stop! that's Unicron!"

Whoopie ti-yi-yo  
Chin up, Megatron  
Stay positive  
And don't pout and don't glare  
Whoopie ti-yi-yo  
Don't give up, Megatron  
You'll find the lost Allspark  
You just don't know where

It took them five Vorns  
But they crossed the galaxy  
They spotted a planet  
That was rich with energon  
Megatron proclaimed  
"Yes! There's the lost Allspark!"  
But the Fallen shouted  
"No! That's Paradon!"

Ay-yi-yi-yi  
Oops, Megatron  
Your ultimate quest is  
Unable to bear  
Whoopie ti-yi-yo  
Endure it, Megatron  
You'll find the lost Allspark  
You just don't know where

They flew due west  
To Earth, the blue planet  
Megatron descended  
And he didn't think twice  
But the Fallen warned him  
"I don't think its stable."  
Megatron ignored him  
And fell down in the ice

Whoopie ti-yi-yo  
Farewell, Megatron  
Prisoned from now on  
In S7's care  
Whoopie ti-yi-yo  
Oh, frozen Megatron  
The lost Allspark cube  
Was right over there.


	4. There's Only One Of You

There's Only One Of You

There are fifty-thousand different kinds of primatives  
And there are fifty-thousand more that used to be  
There's a hundred-million space slugs  
And half a billion rust bugs  
And the seas are filled with manatronatees  
There's gotta be a couple million spiders  
A hundred-fifty million cyberflies and gnats  
And a bunch of different cybercats  
Like Steeljaw and Ravage  
And approximately fifty-billion bolt bats

But there is only one of you  
That makes you special  
You stand out among the other things; it's true  
Yes, the universe is enormous  
And owe it all to Primus  
Who made lots of things, but only one of you

A one, a two, a three, and a four  
A thousand vorns of the Golden Age and many more  
There's a trillion drops of energon in our systems  
And a billion trillion molecules of electrons  
Insecticons by the swarms  
In a trillion different forms  
And a thousand folds of little sheepacron  
A lot of plates of metal make up this planet  
And countless skid marks on the lanes of every street  
A million pidgeonoids in the sky  
A trillion Cryo-Condors flying high  
And all the many different meches there are to meet

But there is only one of you  
That makes you special  
Yes, there is nothing else exactly like you are  
Cause you're unique and incredible  
And you're anything but expendable  
Cause there's no one else the same  
As the 'Bot that you became  
In fact, you're kind of weird  
But we like you just the same  
Cause you're the only one of you there are  
Ba ba boop-um Ba ba doop-um Ba ba doop-ba!

***Author's Note: I did NOT make up  
any of these Cybertronian animal names.  
They are all canon.**


End file.
